Leaving
by CeNaS619
Summary: Kagome leaves Inuyasha! He returns to find he has a 15 yr old daughter who seems to like San/Mir son! Kag.Inu San.Mir Ryu.Aur
1. Done With You!

"InuYasha I've had it with your bull shit! I'm going home! You can keep the fucking jewel and get your precious Kikyo to find the damn shards for you!" Kagome screamed slamming the jewel into InuYasha's chest and knocking him backwards a few steps.

His mouth hung open. Kagome cursing; what on earth? "Oy! Wench what the f…"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies! That's all you do is lie to me! I'm done with it! I'm going home FOR GOOD!" Her last piece made birds flock from the trees in unrest. They crowed their discontentment as they flew southward.

Sango and Miroku had approached; raising a hand in greeting that quickly fell back to their sides when they saw the fury that dictated Kagome's walking and spin when she turned to yell at InuYasha, who was following with shouts of, "stop wench!" Tears welled in Sango's eyes as Kagome made her announcement. "Miroku we have to stop her!" She turned to find the monk already a pace ahead of her.

"What's wrong what happened?" They both asked, reaching the feuding couple. "InuYasha." Kagome snapped. Sango pulled her to the side and began to talk rapidly in secret.

"What happened?" Sango asked in a hurried whisper, swallowing her tears. "Sango you know what happened! You know what always happens! Kikyo happened! I fell in love with InuYasha; that happened! I thought he cared about me! I'm done! I can't take anymore! This is it; the end! INUYASHA I'M WALKING AWAY FROM YOU!" She screamed before spinning on one heel and stomping to the well.

Sango stood stock still. "Sango my sweet?" Miroku cooed from behind her. She turned slowly and both the men felt the rage seethe off of her as she lunged for the hanyou. "What did you do InuYasha!? What did you do!?" She screamed through her tears. "I … I …" He thought back to his time with Kikyo.

"I'll tell you what he did." Shippo's voice rang from behind them. They all stopped and looked; even Sango, who was wrestling with Miroku. "Do you really want to know?" Sango yanked her torso from Miroku's grasp and sat in front of the kit. "What happened Shippo?" His voice was so calm but Sango could see the rage and annoyance coiling behind his large green eyes.

"This BASTARD," InuYasha's jaw fell open again; now Shippo!? "he promised Momma this would be his last time with Kikyo! He just wanted to tell her goodbye! He lied! He kissed Kikyo and told Kikyo that Momma meant nothing to him! She was just a shard detector! He couldn't even smell Kagome when she was a few feet from him because he was so wrapped up in Kikyo! I hate you InuYasha! I hate you more then the Thunder Brothers who killed my Dad!" InuYasha blinked and felt his heart break. He really did care about the kid, despite all his picking. Shippo turned and ran to the village with tears rolling down his face.

Sango again turned with the precision of a lion about to pounce on pray. Miroku, anticipating her move, ran over and grabbed her before she could jump on the hanyou. "YOU CHOSE KIKYO! EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING KAGOME HAS DONE FOR YOU!? BEEN THROUGH WITH YOU!? UGH YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ASS!" Miroku looked down at Sango with a confused look. "What's wrong love? What happened between them?" He asked. Sango slapped a hand over her mouth and paled.

InuYasha paled as well; he hasn't even thought about all that… His face took a greenish tint as he felt sickened by his own behavior. He dove to the well and jumped in. Nothing. He was stuck in his era! Kagome had sealed the well! "No Kagome!" He pounded his fist against the ground.


	2. Enter Aurora

"Boo!" A teenage girl ran out of a large two story ranch style house. A black and white Beagle puppy ran up to the girl. She crouched down and hugged the puppy close. She had long black hair that had moonlit silver streaks through it. Her green eyes looked lovingly down at the puppy that was wagging his white tipped tail and licking every inch of the girl's hands he could reach. She stopped petting the little dog and sniffed the air. Something smelled funny. A pair of black silver tipped dog ears rose from her hair and swiveled around; taking in all the sounds. Boo ran off and picked up a stick that was longer then his body and tried to run through the large yard. 'There!' The girl ran into the woods with abnormal speed.

Leaves detached from the branches they clung to and floated softly to the ground as a red blur passed followed on the ground by a black. She stopped at an opening to a large field and sniffed the air. "Aurora!" She turned her ears. "What mom?"

"Dinner!" She rolled her eyes and growled her warning to the stranger, where ever he was.

A pair of amber eyes stared curiously at the girl through the tree branches.

The girl, Aurora, turned and ran to her mom.


	3. Kagome Who is This?

Kagome Higurashi hadn't aged much in the sixteen years since she had left InuYasha. She had gained a little weight from being pregnant with Aurora. She had a few laugh lines that creased the corners of her eyes and she had traded in her school uniform for jeans and a t-shirt with a kitten on the front that Aurora had "convinced" her to buy and then gave to her on Mother's Day.

Kagome looked down at her fifteen year old and sighed. "Rory what have I told you about going into the woods by yourself?"

"Momma Boo was with me!" The Beagle ran up panting and smiling at that point and sat loyally by Aurora's side. "Yes, but he's just a pup! Like you! Wait till Hojo gets home and he'll take …"

"Hojo's not my dad. You don't even like him!"

"Now Rory…"

"Where is my real dad mom? I smelled something in the woods! It smelled like you and me! What was that…?" Kagome blinked. "Smelled?"

"Yeah, it ran like me! Well it ran _from_ me but it was still there momma!" Kagome looked over Aurora's shoulder and into the woods. She let her aura slip into the woods, searching for _his._ "Hmm… Sit boy!" Aurora laughed and Boo tilted his head as if saying 'I am sitting'. A loud crashing noise cut Aurora's laugh short and set Boo off in a fit of barking. The blood ran from Kagome's face as she stepped off the car port and stood beside a bush. "Aurora, go inside." The girl was at her side in an instant, crouched down and growling deeply. "No! I'm the only one who can protect you!" She said. Kagome laughed, "honey do you not remember I am a Miko?"

"But momma!"

"Aurora…"

"Who is that?" Kagome's breath stopped as Aurora stood and sniffed the air in the general direction the man was coming out of the woods. His hair was not much longer and he now had a small goatee growing but he was defiantly InuYasha. Aurora stood in front of her mother and growled as deeply as she could. Kagome was a foot taller however, and watched InuYasha approach. He had tree branches and leaves in his hair from the fall which caused Kagome to giggle slightly. Boo ran in front of them and continued to bark.

The man raised a hand to bat at the dog when Aurora ran over and bit his wrist. "Touch my dog and I'll kill you." The threat caused InuYasha to cock his eyebrow at her. "Wait a second." He sniffed her and blinked. "Aurora!" Kagome ran out to the trio and grabbed her daughter. "I'm going to have to buy a leash for you two aren't I?" She asked her daughter and her dog. Aurora clicked her tongue and Boo can to her side and sat down; the hair on his back was still raised as a low growl emitted from him.

"Kagome who is this?" Aurora turned to her mother. "He _knows_ you?!" Kagome winced and nodded. "Why does she smell like me Kagome? Who is she?" Aurora looked expectantly at her mother.


	4. Your Famous?

"InuYasha you had better come inside." She whispered. "Wait, the great InuYasha? Sesshomaru's brother InuYasha?" Said hanyou looked down at Aurora. "Yes. How do you know that?"

"We are studying you in my history class! You are awesome! Wait that makes mom…" Aurora looked up at Kagome as if she'd never seen her in her life. Kagome smiled and hugged her daughter. "That makes you double the amazement." Kagome told her. '_Why wait any longer?' _She thought. Aurora looked confused as did InuYasha. _'Come on Aurora.' _Understanding slowly spread it's fingers over her face and she gasped. "No…" It was merely a breath but Kagome heard and nodded. Aurora turned and glared at InuYasha with a glare that reminded her of the hanyou on front of her. _'How could I not see the similarities before?' _She thought with a smile. "Can I bite him again?" Kagome shook her head and hugged her daughter to her kissing her head. "Show him." Aurora looked up at her mom. "But you said not to! You said it would scare Hojo."

"Honey, show him." InuYasha looked between then still confused. Aurora sighed and raised her ears from her hair. InuYasha's face blanched and he looked at Kagome the same way Aurora had when she realized her mom was famous. "Kagome… No… When?" She looked down at her daughter and hugged her to her again. "I came to tell you when I found you with Kikyo."

"The dead Kikyo!?" Aurora looked at InuYasha in disgust. "That's nasty! Why? How could you do that to Mom!?" She cried. Kagome laughed and kissed her head. "Aurora it's okay. I have you! I have to thank him for that." Aurora smirked at InuYasha and hugged her mom. "She was born October 13th about eight months after I came back and sealed the well. Hojo bought us this house and offered to help me take care of her. I asked her to hide her ears so not to scare him. He was okay with the fact I told him that she was yours and that you were gone from my life. We were in my apartment for the first couple years of her life. I just wasn't making enough and mom knew that. So she told Hojo where I lived and he offered to live with us and help me take care of my baby girl." She kissed Aurora's head and she giggled. "Grandma is supposed to come by today with uncle Sota and his fiancée. She wants you to meet the girl and give her your blessing."

"A Miko's work is never done." Kagome laughed.


	5. Let's Go

InuYasha sat on the car port and watched Aurora running around the yard in pursuit of the beagle she called "Boo" while Kagome blessed her brother and his fiancée. He sighed for the millionth time and continued to berate himself for making Kagome suffer as he had. _You bastard hanyou! You should just leave and never return! After what you did… She still forgives you… Damn I…_

"Hey." Aurora poked him. He jumped and shook his head. "You were zoned out. I was getting worried." He "Kehed" and smirked. "I'm the 'Great InuYasha' remember?" Aurora rolled her eyes, "not that great." The laughter on InuYasha's face died instantly and he sighed once more.

Kagome walked out at this point and smiled gently at the couple. "Baby girl what do you want for dinner?" Aurora smiled widely, "Make that chicken and rice stuff I love please!" Kagome laughed quietly and nodded, "go inside and pull the chicken out of the freezer for me then. And no ice cream Rory!" She yelled over her shoulder as the girl ran through the small garage and into the house.

Kagome took Aurora's seat beside InuYasha and sighed. "How did you get through the well?" InuYasha blinked, "Keade broke the seal. It took her over a year… She said there was so much rage fueling the seal that it was nearly impossible." Kagome nodded. "How's Sango and Miroku?" A smile flashed across InuYasha's face; yet it held no happiness, only regret. "Expecting kid number three." Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder towards the door her daughter had run through. "Shippo?"

"Found himself a girl. He won't talk to me though."

The next name caused her to wince at the venom that laced with her word. "Kikyo?" From the corner of her eye she saw InuYasha wince as well. "She's good… Naraku is dead… We um killed him about a year ago… Keade used the jewel shards to help open the well." Kagome nodded and looked at Boo, who was laying on the car port sleeping. _Like mother like dog._ She laughed at her own thought and remembered find Aurora and Boo sleeping in the grass many days. "I think I'd like to go back and see Sango again." She said. InuYasha looked at her in amazement and nodded. "Whose going to watch Aurora?"

"She's coming."

"No! Just because Naraku is dead doesn't mean there aren't plenty of demons that won't kill a girl!"

"That's not your decision InuYasha. Aurora is _my_ daughter. She can go."

"Go where momma?" Kagome cursed herself mentally. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to feudal Japan but now that Aurora had over heard… "Do you want to visit Aunt Sango?" Excitement lit her face up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah!" She blinked and the excitement vanished, "but isn't _Kikyo_,_"_ Kagome winced at the way Aurora said the name, "going to be there?" Kagome nodded and sighed. "Probably Rory." Aurora shot InuYasha a dark look and nodded. _She's mature for her young age…_ Kagome thought with a smile. _But then again I was slaying demons at her age…_ The anomaly hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "Aurora we aren't staying any longer then we have to. Understood?" The girl blinked at her mother's harsh tone. "Why momma?" Kagome sighed and felt bad for the tone so she softened it, "there are demons who want to kill you because you are m…" she glanced at InuYasha, "our child…" InuYasha blinked and looked over at Kagome, who refused to meet his eyes, than back to his flesh and blood he'd just met. "Let's go." He said standing up.


End file.
